<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>领带 by ARIELiuMiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635785">领带</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELiuMiku/pseuds/ARIELiuMiku'>ARIELiuMiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELiuMiku/pseuds/ARIELiuMiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>傲娇少爷+副社长， 捆绑play，一个简单的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>领带</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金社长在自杀前，把遗嘱藏在了金珉奎房间里，金钱和地位拴住他一辈子，被罪孽和无休止的争斗压抑着，他在崩溃边缘选择了解脱。</p><p>因为长期难以治愈的睡眠障碍，金珉奎常在梦魇中回忆起父亲自杀时因窒息发紫的脸，每次挣扎着无法苏醒都被吓出一身冷汗，恢复意识时又无法描绘出梦里的场景。<br/>
梦里除了面目狰狞的父亲，徐明浩也常出现。金珉奎清楚的记得，5岁那年他第一次见到徐明浩，是在葬礼上。徐明浩穿着墨色西装架着一副复古圆框眼镜，一身静肃和旁人无疑，可金珉奎偏偏注意到了他。只有徐明浩在西装袖口别了一对银白色十字架袖扣，只有徐明浩走向了沉默着躲在角落里的金珉奎。</p><p>葬礼时下了雨，大家打着伞可还是被雨淋湿肩头，大多数人都想赶紧逃离被亡灵充斥的阴森墓地，在将伞上的雨水抖干净后就匆忙离开大厅。徐明浩擦掉眼镜上沾染的雨珠，无意间瞥到了躲在角落里的金珉奎。小小一只，嘴角略微向下，与其说是悲伤，更多是冷漠。</p><p>徐明浩走过去摸了摸金珉奎的小脑瓜，安慰着他。<br/>
“别害怕哦珉奎，如果实在伤心就哭出来”<br/>
徐明浩手指修长，将掌心轻轻贴在金珉奎脸上，因为在雨中伫立良久手指的温度有些冰冷。<br/>
金珉奎把手掌附上去，握紧徐明浩的手，把脑海里的唯一想法脱口而出。<br/>
“带我走”<br/>
没有温度的言语，金珉奎语气里藏着与年龄不符的冷酷和淡漠。<br/>
“好”<br/>
徐明浩回答，没有迟疑，他浅笑着看向他。</p><p>金珉奎从此跟徐明浩纠缠了十五年。</p><p>被梦魇折磨的经常意识模糊，金珉奎自己也不清楚从什么时候开始恨不得让徐明浩无时无刻在自己视线之内，长期的精神紧张和神经衰弱转变成了令人窒息的占有欲和控制欲。<br/>
他童年时耍孩子脾气，撒娇哀求徐明浩每一晚都喂他吃药陪他睡觉；长大后就是以继承人的身份下命令，借着职务之便让徐明浩一刻也不离开自己，甚至直接要求徐明浩搬到了金家。</p><p>金珉奎知道自己是外界盛传导致副社长至今未娶的罪魁祸首，他完全不在乎以伦理为出发点的骂名，他只要徐明浩，其他的都无所谓。</p><p>金珉奎18岁时就已经长到了一米八多，宽松的衣服里藏着漂亮的肌肉线条和性感的小麦色皮肤。</p><p>18岁生日那天，徐明浩为金珉奎准备了一条领带和一套西装作为礼物。最近工作忙，徐明浩虽然就住在隔壁，却早出晚归有几天没见到金珉奎。他知道小朋友一定在生闷气。</p><p>傍晚到达金家时，宅子里出奇的安静，庭院里的喷泉被关掉，走廊里只有墙壁上亮着几盏灯。</p><p>徐明浩发现金珉奎的房间门虚掩着，索性直接推门进去。</p><p>房间里没开灯，窗帘紧闭，徐明浩关上门之后因为突然进入黑暗眼前一片漆黑，他眨着眼睛想尽快适应，却没成想被人突然压在门上。</p><p>手里拎着的礼物掉落下来，领带和西装从盒子里跌落出来，凌乱的披散在地上。</p><p>金珉奎的呼吸打在徐明浩颈窝，脸颊凑近徐明浩耳朵，用鼻尖在徐明浩耳朵尖上一下一下轻蹭。他把徐明浩的两只手都紧紧箍在身后，徐明浩想挣脱但奈何少年的左手实在力气很大。</p><p>“我很想你”<br/>
金珉奎的言语里带着侵略，边说边吻上了徐明浩的耳廓，鼻息和充满磁性的嗓音让徐明浩情不自禁的轻颤了一下。<br/>
“我知道”<br/>
徐明浩侧过脸试图躲避，和金珉奎一样压抑着心底里燃烧的欲火。<br/>
金珉奎扭头看向地上散落的礼物，在黑暗中隐约辨认出了领带和西装的轮廓。他有些没来由的愤怒，随即用右手把徐明浩的下巴掰过来，不由分说的吻了上去。<br/>
“唔...珉奎...”<br/>
徐明浩的声音被吻的支离破碎，唇瓣被含住，唇齿被无情撬开，金珉奎柔软的舌尖探进来，和徐明浩的舌头纠缠在一起，呼吸被淹没在迸发的情意和欲望里。<br/>
金珉奎擒住徐明浩两个手腕的左手松开，顺势拦住了徐明浩的细腰，毫不控制力道的揉捏。徐明浩本就呼吸有些困难，被圈在怀里又难以反抗，腰部被揉捏的微微发疼，徐明浩忍不住呜咽了一声，手指搭在金珉奎肩膀上不自觉的用力。</p><p>寂静的房间里接吻缠绵的声音格外清晰。</p><p>金珉奎缓慢结束了这个吻，怀里的徐明浩此刻脸颊绯红，断断续续的喘着粗气。</p><p>金珉奎的语气里带着些许嗔怒。<br/>
“你明知道我不想要这些礼物”<br/>
徐明浩努力镇定下来，轻声回复着，挑弄的看着他。<br/>
“那珉奎想要什么？”<br/>
徐明浩知道自己是明知故问，金珉奎此刻就是要吞食掉羊羔身上最后一丝软肉的孤狼。徐明浩早就察觉到自己爱上了比自己小十几岁的小朋友，所以他不拒绝，不抵抗，放纵金珉奎的无理取闹和任性。即便伦理道德是难以逃离的框架和制约，他也难以自拔。<br/>
金珉奎像是罂粟，诱惑又香甜，徐明浩知道自己在浅尝第一口时，注定这辈子也别想离开。</p><p>金珉奎听到这话，微弱的怒火被点燃，毫不商量的把徐明浩扛在肩上，踢开卧室门扔在床里。</p><p>徐明浩有旧腰伤，陷进柔软的床垫时忍不住摸着后腰轻声嘟囔了一句。<br/>
“啊...好痛...”<br/>
这句话无异于催情剂，金珉奎跪在床边毫不留情的解开徐明浩的皮带，皮带被扔在地上跟地板碰撞出清脆声响。单薄的内裤被扯下去，徐明浩上身穿了西装打了领带，金珉奎用力把领带扯下来直接系紧圈住了徐明浩的手腕，刚才本就被攥紧得有些发红的手腕此刻又传来了一丝痛感，小朋友真的没轻没重，徐明浩不禁又发出一丝呻吟。</p><p>“现在知道痛了？嗯？”<br/>
金珉奎整个人压在徐明浩身上，褪掉自己的内裤露出已经抬头的器物，透着从没被侵犯过的粉嫩颜色，几根青筋清晰可见，前面已经沾染了些浑浊液体。<br/>
金珉奎将徐明浩的大腿分开，在徐明浩的大腿内侧厮磨，徐明浩欲情故纵的轻扭腰肢，任由内心的欲望无止境的肆意蔓延。<br/>
金珉奎用虎牙轻咬徐明浩饱满的耳垂，把吻落在徐明浩眉眼上，锁骨上，和徐明浩胸前漂亮的沟壑里。怎么会有男人这么瘦又生的这么曼妙的肌肉线条呢？金珉奎的每个吻都在贪婪索取，手上的动作也没停止。</p><p>毕竟是第一次，金珉奎在帮徐明浩扩张时掌握不好力道，二指到三指弄得徐明浩生疼，徐明浩眼角吃痛的沁出几滴泪珠。徐明浩看着眼前有些慌张又热烈的小朋友，痴痴的笑了出来，他轻轻吻上金珉奎冒出细汗的鼻尖，又在金珉奎的唇上小啄了一口，揽住金珉奎脖颈细声细语的安慰：“别着急嘛，我又逃不掉”</p><p>被金珉奎填满时，徐明浩彻底尝到了年轻男孩的温润和美好，金珉奎的性器从没被开垦过，徐明浩的后穴淫荡的吸附着，发出滋滋水声。金珉奎身前饱满的囊袋一下一下拍打着徐明浩的臀缝，痛感和满足感交织在一起，徐明浩不禁发出一阵阵呻吟，交融的快乐直达穹顶，两人前胸也沾染了不少奶白色液体。</p><p>数不清释放了多少次，结束后金珉奎抱着已经精疲力尽的徐明浩去浴室清洗，清洗时看到徐明浩手腕上被自己勒出来的红痕，金珉奎有些抱歉又心疼， 心想着，下次下手可不能这么重了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这里是小弥，感谢阅读~(〃'▽'〃)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>